Super Smash Bros Endgame Wiki
Characters Main article: '' Starter Veterans(Low Rank) Mario_SSBU.png|Mario 784px-Yoshi_MP10.png|Yoshi Donkey_Kong_SSBU.png|Donkey Kong Diddy_Kong_SSBU.png|Diddy Kong Link_SSBU.png|Link 1200px-HWL Toon Link Artwork.png|'Toon Link''' Sheik (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Sheik' 1200px-Pikachu_SSBU.png|Pikachu Pichu_Switch.png|'Pichu' 1200px-Jigglypuff_SSBU.png|JigglyPuff Lucario_.png|'Lucario' Pokémon_Trainer_SSBU.png|Pokemon Trainer Greninja_-_Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate.png|'Greninja' 1200px-Incineroar SSBU.png|'Incenoroar' Lucas_SSB4.png|'Lucas' ness.png|'Ness' 1200px-Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Zero Suit Samus SSBU.png|'Zero Suit Samus' Fox_SSBU.png|Fox Falco_SSBU.png|Falco Marth_(character).png|'Marth' Roy_SSBU.png|Roy Chrom SSBU.png|'Chrom' Ike_SSBU.png|Ike Villager_SSBU.png|'Villager' Isabelle_SSBU.png|Isabelle Ice_Climbers_SSBU.png|Ice Climbers Wii_Fit_Trainer-M.png|'Wii Fit Trainer' 1188px-Snake_SSBU.png|Snake Pac-Man_SSB4.png|'Pac Man' Little_Mac_SSB4.png|'Little Mac' Mega_Man_SSB4.png|'Mega Man' Ryu_SSBU.png|'Ryu' Simon_SSBU.png|Simon Richter_SSBU.png|Richter R.O.B._SSB4.png|'R.O.B' Duck_Hunt_SSB4.png|'Duck Hunt' Mii_Fighter_SSBU.png|Mii Fighter Cloud-Alt1_SSBU.png|'Cloud' Pit_SSB4.png|'Pit' Kirby_SSB4.png|'Kirby' Meta Knight SSBU.png|'Meta Knight' Mr._Game_&_Watch_SSB4.png|'Mr Game And Watch' super_smash_bros_ultimate_render__11__capt__falcon_by_falconburst322_dcf9pff-fullview.png|'Captain Falcon' HeroSSBU.png|'The Hero' BanjoSSBUDLC.png|'Banjo and Kazooie' super_smash_bros__ultimate_terry_bogard_render_by_leafpenguins_ddfk9po-pre.png|'Terry Bogard' Starter/Default Newcomers(Low Rank) There are several newcomers joining the world of Super Smash Bros. Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario Paper_Luigi_Color_Slash.png|Paper Luigi Paper_Peach.png|Paper Peach th-7.jpeg|Birdo LXrql0nrFsdAup-1fBMqXPWryVvUa-c9.png|Captain Toad Mallow_(Right).png|Mallow Dixie_Kong_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Dixie Kong darunia_hyrule_warriors__by_ladytuonela-d7twn2o.png|Darunia Tetra_Saber_&_Pistol_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tetra Toon_Zelda_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Toon Zelda Urbosa.png|Urbosa The-Legend-of-Zelda-Breath-of-the-Wild_2017_02-20-17_003.jpg|Dark Revali.png|Revali Mipha.png|Mipha Decidueye_Pokken_Smash.png|Decidueye 254Sceptile.png|Sceptile 389Torterra.png|Tortera kumatora_smashified__transparent__by_hextupleyoodot-da8hw1z.png|Kumatora EphraimA.png|Ephraim fire_emblem_alm_of_valencia_by_meibatsu-d2xii8c.jpg|Alm th-9.jpeg|Anna Face.png|Fjorm tom-nook-e1508948338161.png|Tom Nook chorus_kids_for_smash__by_tr1pledee-d8pc8vv.png|Chorus Kids Karate_Joe_3DS.png|Karate Joe mach_rider___super_smash_bros__wii_u_3ds_style_by_machriderz-d8ouet2.png|Mach Rider mona.png|'Mona' charlie-pf.jpg|Charlie Nash Isaac.png|Isaac SpringMan.png|Spring Man MonsterHunter.png|Monster Hunter MH-World_Official_09-22-17_017.jpg|Palico Spyro_Academy_Profile.png|Spyro crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot rayman_render_by_nibroc_rock-d8z6dlp.png|Rayman Poppi_QT_Pi.png|'Poppi Qt' Jin kazama ttt 2 2012 04 23 by blood huntress-d4xfrbn.png|Jin 701Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha bomberman.png|BomberMan shovel_knight_smashified_by_hextupleyoodot-d8l6hqk.png|Shovel Knight Blanka_Render.png|Blanka fireemblemwarriorsshion.png|Rowan fawful.jpg|Fawful Medli_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Medli Hyrule_Warriors_Legends_King_Daphnes_Nohansen_Hyrule_Sail_(Render).png|King Daphnes Tingle_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tingle Susie by wolfwrathknight-d9u5zjr.png|Susie KTD Taranza Artwork.png|Taranza Bewear.png|Bewear 453Croagunk_DP_anime.png|Croagunk new_geno_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9kkuzk-2.png|Geno 250px-778Mimikyu.png|Mimyku 454.png|Toxicroak Doom-no-framerate-limit-pc.jpg.optimal.jpg|'Doomslayer' Master-chief-square-542x542-f4aa513845bc4582a501100cc5550b48.jpg|'Master Chief' Kaos123.png|'Kaos' -awakened portrait- Lloyd.png|'Lloyd Irving' Travis Touchdown 2.jpg|'Travis' King_Wart.png|'Wart' Amaterasu.jpg|'Amaterasu' Noctis-tekken-7-ffxv.jpg|'Noctis' ri.png|'Rosie' 462px-K.K._Slider_AF_-_alt.png|'KK.Sliders' syrup.png|'Captain Syrup' m.png|'Marshadow' Evolution11.png|'Plusie and Minum' 250px-133Eevee.png|'Eevee' Katalina A.png|'Katalina' Lost in time tracer tf by clockworkmelody-dah4e7a.png|'Tracer' 584px-ShyGuyCTTT_artwork.png|'Shy guy' ProtoManSSBC.png|'Protoman' mon.png|'Monita' Chibi_robo_smash_bros_style_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9ak4np.png|'Chibi Robo' Tumblr_inline_nm9c36UM4U1sh27pe_1280.png|'Mii Athlete' mage.png|'Mii Mage' Labo_Man.png|'Labo Man' Prince_Fluff_Walk.png|'Prince Fluff' maxwell.png|'Maxwell' j.png|'Jibanyan' Adeleine_and_Ribbon.png|'Adeline and Ribbon' Agnes.png|'Agnes' rainbow.png|'Captain Rainbow' sol.png|'Solaire of Astora' Dissidia Rinoa.png|'Riona' slime.png|'Slime' WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' quinnie-quindayo-berning-geralt-of-rivia.jpg|'Gerald' Subzero+and+scorpion_46ce77_6307330.jpg|'Subzero' k.png|'Phoenix Wright' Ninjara.png|'Ninjara' Dunban_2.png|'Dunban' Lao_img_chara10-02.png|'Lao' XC2-Zeke.png|'Zeke' Xenoblade_Chronicles_2_-_Character_Artwork_Vandham.png|'Vandham' Xenoblade_Chronicles_2_-_Akhos.png|'Akhos' XC2-Mikhail.png|'Mikhal' XC2-Artwork-Patroka.png|'Patroka' Mecha-Fiora.png|'Fiora' Xenoblade-2-Rex.png|'Rex' Princess Ruto (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|'Ruto' frost.jpg|'Jack Frost' Knack_09.jpg|'Knack' aug.png|'Augomon' gameplay_04_crank_kong.png|'Cranky Kong' Layton.png|'Profesor Layton' Shaymin-Sky-Forme-Pokemon-Go.png|'Shaymen' Fi (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Fi' Agitha (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Agitha' Wizzro.png|'Wizzro' ZangiefSFV.png|'Zangief' 19 newguile01.jpg|'Guile' tetris.png|'Tetris Block' Crono.jpg|'Chrono' kyo.png|'Kyo' KSA_Gooey_artwork.png|'Gooey' Toadette CaptainToadTreasureTracker.png|'Toadette' Tiny_Kong_MSS_art.png|'Tiny Kong' SirArthur.png|'Sir Arthur' rem.png|'Rem Tokiyama' lip.png|'Lip' Cuphoof.png|'Cuphead' Mugman_results.png|'Mugman' 1871145-viewtiful_joe.png|'Viewtiful Joe' Globox.png|'Globlox' yook.png|'Yooka-Laylee' jak.png|'Jak and Daxter' klonoa__klonoa_2__lunatea_s_veil__by_chris_draws-d9xi8qk.png|'Klonoa' 576Gothitelle.png|'Gothitelle' Gardevoir.png|'Gardevoir' Lopunny.png|'Lopunny' yuri.png|'Yuri Lowell' 220px-Haggar.png|'Mike Haggar' ar.png|'Arle Nadja' Okami oki warrior by fionahsieh-d28fp95.jpg|'Oki' kra.png|'Kratos' ratchet_and_clank_render_by_ratchetfan2006_dbgyr6q-pre.png|'Rachet and Klank' Xc2gc addam.png|'Addam' raichu.png|'Raichu' Hiryu.png|'Strider Hiryu' Zack fair by k koji-d5osirr.jpg|'Zack Flair' Golden sun felix by jimmilerock.jpg|'Felix' Warriors Lian OA.png|'Lianna' Lillie and Cosmog.png|'Lillie and Cosmog' Frank.png|'Frank West' RayMK111.png|'Ray MK 111' Hrid.png|'Hrid' Takumi_art.png|'Takumi' Niles.png|'Niles' Ryoma.png|'Ryoma' Alvis.png|'Alvis' Aisya-0.png|'Aisya' Poochy.png|'Poochy' Sami.png|'Andy' Andy.png|'Andy' yarn.png|'Yarn Poochy' Metroid_Other_M_Adam_Malkovich.png|'Adam Malkovich' Ayumi.png|'Ayumi' Cooking Mama.png|'Cooking Mama' Primarina.png|'Primarina' Cynder the dragoness by plaguedogs123-dah67x7.png|'Cynder' The legend of zelda breath of the wild sidon by theartofvero-dawlik5.png|'Sidon' 394.png|'Ninten' Terra.png|'Terra' Frisk.png|'Frisk' Kris.png|'Kris' Undynerender.png|'Undyne' Plum.png|'Plum' Mspacman.png|'Ms.Pacman' Dan_Hibiki.png|'Dan' Doc_Louis.png|'Doc Louis' Glass_Joe_Spirit.png|'Glass Joe' Ryota_Hayami_Spirit.png|'Ryota' Akari_Hayami_Spirit.png|'Akari' QPy8ut51093uv0mT9-dLVzdzrayTOW-Z.png|'Yarn Yoshi' Lanky_Kong.png|'Lanky Kong' Chunky_Kong_Spirit.png|'Chunky Kong' Gon.png|'Gon' Killua.png|'Killua' KenshinOVA.png|'Kenshin' Naruto.png|'Naruto' Sasuke.png|'Sasuke' Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|'Sakura' Kakashi.png|'Kakashi' Ichigo.png|'Ichigo' Monkey.D Luffy.png|'Luffy' Asta_Render.png|'Asta' Zoro.png|'Zoro' MikeJones.png|'Mike Jones' Lin_Lee_Koo.png|'Lin' Asuka.png|'Asuka' Katsuragi.png|'Katsuragi' F-Type.png|'F-Type' Excitebike.png|'Excitebike' Mappy.png|'Mappy' Monokuma.png|'Monokuma' Baby Luigi.png|'Baby Luigi' Coco.png|'Coco' Velvet.png|'Velvet Crowe' Frogger.png|'Frogger' Rabbid.png|'Rabbid' Rabbid Cranky.png|'Rabbid Cranky' Ivan_Spirit.png|'Ivan' Jenna_Spirit.png|'Jenna' Mia.jpg|'Mia' Bald_Bull.png|'Bald Bull' Grovyle_Celebi.png|'Grovyle and Celebi' Raven.png|'Raven' GX_Lily_Flyer.png|'Lily Flyer' Brave_Veronica_atk.png|'Veronica' Maki.png|'Maki' matthew.png|'Matthew' isa_jo.png|'Isa Jo' Saki.png|'Saki' DJ_Candy_Supergroove.png|'Dj Candy' Hollow Knight.png|'Hollow Knight' Earthworm Jim.png|'Earthworm Jim' DW8_Lu_Bu_transparent.png|'Lu Bu' Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' Fighter-Uprising.png|'Fighter' Rudy_waifu2x_art_noise3_scale_tta_1.png|'Rudy The Clown' Artorias_Abysswalker.png|'Artorias' Lark.png|'Lark' PO_Great_Tiger.png|'Great Tiger' Paula_clay.png|'Paula' Tatsuya_Suou.png|'Tatsuya' Gex.png|'Gex' Midbus.png|'Midbus' Hat_Kid_Transparent.png|'Hat Kid' Screen_Shot_2019-05-08_at_7.35.19_PM.png|'Euden' Dovakhiin.png|'Dovakhiin' Ty.png|'Ty' Conker.png|'Conker' Zant - HW.png|'Zant' Poppi Alpha and Tora.png|'Poppi Alpha and Tora' Popple.png|'Popple' OChunks_Super_Paper_Mario_artwork_DSSB.png|'O'Chunks' MimiSuperPaperMario.png|'Mimi' Maz_Koshia_BOTW_loruleanhistorian_tumblr_art_DSSB.png|'Maz Koshia' deku.png|'Deku' Neku_Sakuraba_KH3D.png|'Neku Sakuraba' Ash.png|'Ash Ketchum'( Charmander, Wartortle, Venasaur) Boomboompowpow.png|'Boom Boom and Pow Pow' Tatanga.png|'Tatanga' NeoCortexN._SaneTrilogy_2.png|'Neo Cortex' Tehtu.png|'Tehtu' 1200px-801Magearna.png|'Magearna' 407Roserade.png|'Roserade' 1200px-MCBallyhoo_and_Big_Top_artwork.png|'MC Ballyhoo' Sukapon2.png|'Sukapon' Berserker.png|'Berserker' Shirou_Emiya_Miyu's_brother_(Anime).png|'Shirou' 1200px-654Braixen.png|'Braixen' Donkey_Kong_Jr_MT64_art.png|'Donkey Kong Jr' Kiddy_Kong.png|'Kiddy Kong' aiai.png|'Aiai' Machamp.png|'Machamp' 357Tropius.png|'Tropulus' Archer1.png|'Archer' Ralph_&_Vanellope_Render.png|'Ralph and Venellope' Sanada_Yukimura_Anime.png|'Yukimura' Alfonse.png|'Alfonse' Shinobu_Jacobs_Render_By_Skodwarde.png|'Shinobu Jacobs' Katrielle_Layton.png|'Katrielle' Sharena.png|'Sharena' Akira_virtua_fighter.png|'Akira' Lickitung.png|'Lickitung' 1200px-Dreambert_Artwork_-_Mario_&_Luigi_Dream_Team.png|'Dreambert' Shinobu.png|'Shinobu' Drobot Transparent Render.png|'Drobot' 1200px-648Meloetta.png|'Meloetta' Von_Kaiser_Transparent.png|'Von Kaiser' Joanna.png|'Joanna' Garet_Spirit.png|'Garet' Musashi_and_Musashi.png|'Mushashi' Nights_3.png|'Nights' Ballon Fighter.png|'Ballon Fighter' DMG.png|'Dark Magician Girl' Sable.png|'Prince of Sable' Bendy.png|'Bendy' Stanley.png|'Stanley' Sackboy.png|'Sackboy' Billy.png|'Billy Hatcher' YamiYugi-DULI.png|'Yugi' Trunks.png|'Trunks' Isaac_.png|'Isaac' Gruntilda.png|'Gruntilda' Welt.png|'Welt' Goku_&_Chao.png|'Goku and Chao' Prince_Richard_Spirit.png|'Prince Richard' Frey_and_Freya.png|'Frey and Freya' SC2_Sly_Cooper.png|'Sly Cooper' 200px-RabbidMario_solo_art.png|'Rabbid Mario' Pete.png|'Pete' Rabbid_Luigi_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Rabbid Luigi' Fighter_Hayabusa.png|'Fighter Hayabusa' 1440px-Rabbid_Peach_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Rabbid Peach' Orville_Spirit.png|'Orville' Barbara.png|'Barbara' 1200px-Rabbid_Kong_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Rabbid Kong' Liu_Kang_mk11.png|'Liu Kang' Kitana.png|'Kitana' Reptile_Render.png|'Reptile' Mumbo_Jumbo_(Banjo-Tooie)_Five.png|'Mumbo Jumbo' Sakura_Samurai_Spirit.png|'Sakura Samurai' Snipclip.png|'Snip and Clip' Dig Dug.png|'Dig Dug' Mallo.png|'Mallo' NFCrunch.png|'Crunch Bandicoot' Starfy.png|'Starfy' Starly_Spirit.png|'Starly' Wandering_Samurai_Fever_Spirit.png|'Wandering Samurai' Munchymonk.png|'Munchy Monk' Wrestlergirl.png|'Reporter and Wrestler' Chibi_Tot_Spirit.png|'Chibi Tot' Gauss_Spirit.png|'Gauss' Crazydavefullpvz2.png|'Crazy Dave' Vince_Spirit.png|'Vince' Trex_Spirit.png|'T-Rex' nipples.png|'Nibbles' Zael.png|'Zael' Calista.png|'Calista' Aeron_Spirit.png|'Aeron' Nikki.png|'Nikki' Dillon.png|'Dillon' Kyle_Hyde.png|'Kyle Hyde' Oendan.png|'Oendan' Elite_Beat_Agenst_Spirit.png|'Elite Beat Agents' Dr_Wright_Spirit.png|'Dr Wright' Urbanchampionfighter.png|'Urban Champion Fighter' RecklessSafetyMan.png|'Reckless Notice Safety Man' Wonder-Red.png|'Wonder Red' Princess_Shokora.png|'Princess Shokora' Sailor Moon.png|'Sailor Moon' Ruby Rose.png|'Ruby Rose' Weiss.png|'Weiss' Blake Belladonna.png|'Blake' Yang2complete.png|'Yang' Pyrrharender.png|'Pyrrah Nikos' Cinder Fall.png|'Cinder Fall' Slippy_Toad.png|'Slippy Toad' SFZ-Peppy_Hare.png|'Peppy Hare' Minecraft steve-5.png|'Steve'(Alex is a skin alt.) Hyde_Kido_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Hyde' BBTAG_Orie.png|'Orie' DD2_Laharl.png|'Laharl' Demi-Fiend.png|'Demi-Fiend' AdamelCornudo.png|'Adam Taurus' = Modes There are several new modes in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Infinity War along with a few returning modes and a new story mode. Smash Brawl with up to 4 players. Your classic smash in simple form. Special Smash Want to fight with 10 players? Go ahead. Want to make everyone itty-bitty? You can do that too. Want to have a team battle with Amy and Pikachu? Well, you can do that as well. In special smash, you can fight with up to 10 fighters, have teams, and adjust many other settings, such as height, speed, and special powers. Ultimate Infinity War Battle In this original brand new story mode, a new foe has risen, This Unkown Evil entity is planning to destroy the Smash Universe and he recruits all of the villains. The Hero's Need to stop this evil entity and to save the Smash Universe. This unknown evil entity is Adam Taurus. He recruits Galeem, Dharkon, Master Core and Tabuu, as well as other villains to destroy the smash universe and to capture all fighters. DLC Story Mode is about DLC characters(G1-G4), and they have to get the 6 infinity stones from the keepers of these stones and to stop other villains who interferes them from getting these stones, and the villains help Death, Chakravartin, and Thanos to rule the smash universe. (Noire, Black Heart, and Purple Heart will still appear in DLC Story Mode, but they are not playable in story mode because they are G5(They will be playable once you complete DLC Story Mode) Smash Tour Smash Tour returns with a new look. Now, instead of going in a circle, you go forward on a game board, racing each other to the end. If a character lands on the same space as another character, they will have a duel match with random rules and the losing character will be launched back 10 spaces. If a player lands on a space, they will follow the rules of the space. The first one to the end wins. There are 3 sizes of boards. Small (30 spaces), medium (60 spaces), and large (90 spaces). All Star Tournament All Star Tournament is simaliar to All Star in other Smash games. There are 3 different orders fighters can be fought in, and one will be randomly selected. By Year Story Mode/Classic Mode Bosses leshen.jpg|'Leshen' DuonClear.png|'Duon' 3491.png|'Galleom' Metal_Face.png|'Metal Face' Stallord.png|'Stallord' malladus_by_dekuinthelake-d6o02z9.jpg|'Malladus' Jubileus.png|'Jubelius' MH4U-Shah_Dalamadur_Render_002.png|'Dalamadur' Beast_Ganon_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|'Dark Beast Ganon' BotW_Calamity_Ganon_Artwork.png|'Calamity Ganon' void_termina_by_machaphasesix-dc6cec0.png|'Void Termina' Mother Brain.png|'Mother Brain' MHGen-Nakarkos_Render_003.png|'Nakarkos' Marx_SSBU.png|'Marx Soul' egg.jpg|'Death Egg Robot' Dark_emperor.png|'Dark Emperor' Dracula_Phase_1_SSBU.png|'Dracula' Dracula_Phase_2_SSBU.png|'Dracula Phase 2' Aparoid.png|'Aparoid Queen' Antasma.png|'Anthasma' SSBU_Spirits_Queen_Metroid.png|'Queen Metroid' Kaos123.png|'Kaos' Smithy.png|'Smithy' Wizpig_DKR_Artwork.png|'Wizpig' 623px-Devilkaztekkenchance2.png|'Devil Kazuya' exor_and_culex___by_don_benito_l_by_donbetinol-d8j69lk.jpg|'Culex' MHW-Xeno'jiiva_Render_001.png|'Xenojiiva' Mega Rayquaza.png|'Mega Rayquaza' Ultra Necrozma.png|'Ultra Necrozma' Bison.jpg|'Shin Bison' Phantom_Ganon_-_HWL.png|'Phantom Ganon' Artifive Aion.png|'Artifice Aion' Giygas666SATANSATANGIVEMEYOURSOULANDYOURDEADBABY.png|'Giygas' Grima_Awakening_Chapter_23_Art.png|'Grima' Master_Hand_SSBU.png|'Master Hand' Crazy_Hand_SSBU.png|'Crazy Hand' Ender_Dragon.png|'Ender Dragon' 1200px-Volvagia.png|'Volvagia'(Phase 2 of Shin Volga) DJOctavio&OctobotKing.png|'Dj Octavio' Vaati-Reborn-Minish-Cap-Links-Blacklist.jpg|'Shin Vaati'(Phase 2) Vaati's_wrath.png|'Vaati's Wrath'(Phase 3) King_K_Rool.png|'Giga King. K Rool' Maxresdefault-3.jpg|'Shadow Queen' Final_Hades_Spirit.png|'Hades' Zomboss.jpg|'Zomboss' DBFZ_Zamasu_Portrait.png|'Fusion Zamasu' SuperDimentio.png|'Super Dimentio' giga_bowser_by_lycanthropeheart-d635cuu.png|'Giga Bowser' Lavos True Form.png|'Lavos' Master_Core_(SSB4).jpg|'Master Core' 3498.png|'Tabuu' Galeem_SSBU.png|'Galeem' DharkonSpirit.png|'Dharkon' Reinhard_Tristan_Eugen_Heydrich_render_by_HIT_IT_(revision).png|'Reinhard'(Story Mode Boss) Hajun_sama.png|'Hajun'(Final Boss/Base Game) Mr Badd.png|'Mr Badd'(Story Mode Boss DLC) MODOK_Marvel_Comics.png|'Modok'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Urizen_2.jpg|'Urizen'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Mundus.jpg|'Mundus'(Story Mode Boss DLC) CFWArfoire_Portrait_VII.png|'Deity of Sin(Arfoire)'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Goddess_Rei.png|'Rei Ryghts(HDD Form)'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Box_Art-MHF-G9_PC_XBOX360_PS3_PSVITA_WIIU_Textless.png|'Raventine'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Apocalypse.png|'Apocalypse'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Onslaught.jpg|'Onslaught'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Abyss.png|'Abyss'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Oni by vishus702-d4dgvzp.jpg|'Shin Oni'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Heaven_Dio.png|'Heaven Ascended Dio'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Ultimate Kars.png|'Ultimate Kars'(Story Mode Boss DLC) GalactusMvC.png|'Galactus'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Chakravartin_render.png|'Chakravartin'(Story Mode Boss DLC) DeathRender.png|'Death'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Thanos_Portrait_Art.png|'Infinity Gauntlet Thanos'(Story Mode Final Boss DLC) Orochi.jpg|'Orochi'(Secret Boss DLC) DreamyBowser.png|'Dreamy Bowser'(Secret Boss DLC) MHF1-Ashen_Lao-Shan_Lung_Render_001.png|'Lao Shan Lung'(Secret DLC Boss) 2ndGen-Shen_Gaoren_Render_001.png|'Shen Gaoren'(Secret Boss DLC) MHW-Behemoth Render 001.png|'Extreme Behemoth'(Secret Boss DLC) billy-christian-neobahamut-final-post.jpg|'Shin Bahamaut'(Secret Boss DLC) Mephisto.png|'Mephisto'(Secret Boss DLC) Ultron_Sigma.png|'Ultron Sigma'(Secret Boss DLC) 952ded2787c46d66091f786ac28e3f82-d8p6tpv.jpg|'Fatalis'(Secret Boss DLC) Lingering_Will_KHIII.png|'Lingering Will'(Secret Boss DLC) safer_sephiroth.jpg|'Safer Sephiroth'(Secret Boss DLC) Black Susano.png|'Black Susanoo'(Secret Boss DLC) Lifebringergalactus.png|'Lifebringer Galactus'(Secret DLC Boss) Spectre_New_52.jpg|'Spectre'(Secret Boss DLC) Victor_von_Doom_(Earth-616)_006.png|'God Emperor Doom'(Secret Boss DLC) Parace_L'Sia.jpg|'Parace La SIa' (Secret Boss DLC) toaa.jpg|'The One Above All'(Secret DLC Final Boss) Stages Almost very stage from past games have been scrapped, making way for many many new ones. Assist Trophies Assist Trophy characters can now be toggled on and off. For example, one assist trophy character can be turned of, and the others will remain on. = Unlockable Characters(High Rank/Star 4-7)- Goomba Stack SM3DL.png|'Goomba' Meowth.png|'Meowth' Necalli.png|'Necalli' 438px-Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|'Bowser' SSBULuigi.png|'Luigi' Piranha_Plant_SSBU.png|'Piranha Plant' King Dedede SSBU.png|'King Dedede' Bowser Jr. artwork.png|'Bowser Jr' Swanky_Kong_(Donkey_Kong_Country_2).png|'Swanky Kong' (Echo of Diddy Kong) 600px-SMP Kamek Artwork.png|'Kamek' Ken SSBU.png|'Ken' 5333eb41aa4e26b39cafd9f9a5b176c6-da0yfl4.png|'Rashid' MHGen-Great_Maccao_Render_001.png|'Great Maccao' Bass.png|'Bass' street_fighter_5_f_a_n_g_by_hes6789-d9s83tj.png|F.A.N.G Balrog-SFV.png|Balrog sand.png|'Mr Sandman' (Echo of Little Mac) SonicKOFB.png|Sonic Jet_the_Hawk.png|'Jet The Hawk' Sochi 2014 olympic wario 3d render by ratchetmario-d8j2g4e.png|'Wario' Dark Samus SSBU.png|'Dark Samus'(Echo of Samus) Skull Kid Ocarina (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Skull Kid' ST Link and Alfonzo Artwork.png|'Alfonzo' Beedle.png|'Beedle' Ravio - HW.png|'Ravio' 1888584-612haxorus.png|'Haxorus' Zoroark_avatar.png|'Zoroark' 1898364-445garchomp.png|'Garchomp' 1200px-635Hydreigon.png|'Hydreigon' Zygarde.png|'Zygarde' 1200px-Agahnim.png|'Agnahim' Veran.png|'Veran' King boo mmwii.png|'King Boo' Metal-gear-big-boss.jpg|Big Boss Twilight Princess Artwork Hero's Shade (Concept Art).png|'Hero's Shade' 1200px-Funky_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|'Funky Kong' King Hippo clipped rev 1.png|'King Hippo' Byrne Artwork.png|Byrne Panther_Caroso_Spirit.png|'Panther' Powalski.png|'Leon' Tailsracingbigfilesizesharpecolor.png|'Tails' Dr. Luigi Artwork - Dr. Luigi.png|'Dr. Luigi' Mr. L Artwork (Super Paper Mario).png|'Mr.L' Golurkpng.png|Golurk CountBleck2_SPM.png|'Count Bleck' SSBOnox.png|Onyx Rundas.png|'Rundas' Zant - HW.png|'Zant' Lord_Fredrik_spirit.png|'Lord Fredrick' Sylus.jpg|'Sylux' Hyrule Warriors Legends Yuga (Render).png|'Yuga' Drmario.png|'Dr. Mario' sagat_by_saadirfan-d5tk5oe.jpg|Sagat kazuya-mishima-tekken7-face-full-quality.jpg|Kazuya 220px-Heihachi Mishima (T7).png|Heihachi Metal_Sonic_2012.png|'Metal Sonic' CalamityGanondorf.png|Nogan KSA_Dark_Meta_Knight.png|'Dark Meta Knight' Dark Pit SSBU.png|Dark Pit Wolf SSBU.png|Wolf Heatran.png|Heatran Bio_rex.png|'Bio-rex' The_Skull_Spirit.png|'The Skull' Blood_falcon.png|'Blood Falcon' Genjirender.png|'Genji' Samurai Goroh.png|'Samurai Goroh' solidus.jpg|'Solidus Snake' Liquid.Snake.full.1236433.jpg|'Liquid Snake' MP9_Chain_Chomp_Bust.png|'Chain Chomp' Masked_Man_character-portrait.png|'Claus' Porky-Minch-Smash-Bros zps6a48bd37.png|'Porky Minch' scale.png|'General Scales' (Echo of Wolf) Vega.png|'Vega' Seth-SFIV-portrait.png|Seth Render urien character select by bonejacker dbd1ixg-pre.png|'Urien' Ridley SSBU.png|'Ridley' Ghirahim by nekroz of mokey-da6ai2s.png|'Ghirahim' Ganondorf_SSBU.png|'Ganondorf' King K. Rool SSBU.png|'King K Rool' Peteypiranha1 by sunnyspells11-dcouixf.png|'Petey Piranha' Blightganon2.png|Blight Ganon Knuckles the echidna by mintenndo-d83niyh.png|'Knuckles' DeathbornUniverse.png|'Deathborn' cfa0deeefa582a0ec34599de0a38cf62.jpg|Grey Fox AlucardArt.png|Alucard Omega_Ridley_SSBGR.png|'Omega Ridley' (Echo of Ridley) 807Zeraora.png|'Zeroara' Magolor.png|'Magalor' KSADaroach.png|'Daroach' Dr_Coyle_SSBDiscord.png|'Dr Coyle' 8212-Mega-Scizor.png|'Scizor' Emperor Shao.jpg|'Shao Khan' KSA Marx artwork transparent.png|'Marx' MH4-Najarala_Render_001.png|'Najarala' najarala.png|'Tidal Najarala' MH4-Rathian Render 001.png|Rathian DONyyj5XcAAl1Le.png|'Odogaron' MHGen-Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|'Yian Garuga' MHW-Legiana_Render_001.png|'Legiana' Rathalos MHW.png|Rathalos MHRoC-Lagiacrus_Art_001.jpg|'Lagiacrus' monster-hunter-hd-wallpapers-33393-7523380.png|Nargacuga FrontierGen-Barioth_Render_001.png|'Barioth' 3rdGen-Sand_Barioth_Render_001.png|'Sand Barioth' MH4-Seltas_Queen_Render_001.png|'Seltas Queen' MH4U-Desert_Seltas_Queen_and_Desert_Seltas_Render_001.png|'Dessert Seltas Queen' MH4-Gravios_Render_001.png|'Gravios' MH4-Black_Gravios_Render_001.png|'Black Gravios' Super-Agnaktor.png|'Agnaktor' Glacial_Agnaktor_Render.png|'Glacier Agnaktor' MHGen-Astalos_Render_001.png|'Astalos' MHGen-Mizutsune_Render_002.png|'Mizutsune' MHGen_Gammoth_Render.png|'Gammoth' mhx_dinovaldo_render_001.png|Glavenus MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|Seregios LegendaryDogsSpirits.png|'Entei, Raiku, and Suicune' FrontierGen-Abiorugu Render 001.png|'Abiorugu' FrontierGen-Giaorugu Render 001.png|'Giarugu' regirock.png|'Regirock' regice.png|'Regice' registeel.png|'Registeel' MH4-Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|Gore Magala mephiles_the_dark_by_itshelias94-d4rnxas.png|Mephiles tumblr_o8xkkyBIs41qgc30wo1_500.png.jpeg|Solgaleo lunala__shine_of_the_moon___pokemon_by_invidiata-da25z7z.png|Lunala Lyon_Normal.png|'Lyon' saria.jpg|'Saria' Severa.png|Severa fe.png|Katarina Full_Attack_Eirika.png|Erika Micaiah attack.png|'Michiah' FEA_Cordelia.png|Cordelia MH4-Gold_Rathian_Render_001.png|'Gold Rathian' MH4-Silver_Rathalos_Render_001.png|'Silver Rathalos' MH3U-Abyssal_Lagiacrus_Render_001.png|'Abysal Lagiacrus' MH3U-Lucent_Nargacuga_Render_001.png|'Lucent Nargacuga' MH4U-Chaotic_Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|'Chaotic Gore Magala' MH4-Shagaru_Magala_Render_001.png|Shaguru Magla Kushala.png|Kushala Daora Teostra.png|Teostra Lunastra.jpg|Lunastra MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos MHW-Vaal Hazak render 001.png|Vaal Hazaak Legendarybirds.png|'Articuno, Zaptos, and Moltres' Mhxx atoraru ka render 001.png|'Athal Ka' Ca4914da2a0215dc67c89d8eb7b31e30.jpg|Nergigante regigigas___the_great_golem_by_nganlamsong-d9q7fwq.png|Regigigas Pokemon blaziken by kidel-d30mtp4.png|'Blazekin' RAY.jpg|Rayquaza deoxys.jpg|Deoxys Tiki_Naga_Voice_Spirit.png|'Tiki' Dark_Daroach_Spirit.png|'Dark Daroach' Black_Knight_SSBGR.png|Black Knight Elincia.png|'Elincia' Dark_Matter_Blade.png|Dark Matter Phantom_Ganon_LOZOOT.png|'Phantom Ganon' 250Ho-Oh.png|'Ho oh' Bowser paper.png|'Paper Bowser' MHXR-Morudomunto Render 001.png|'Morodomunto' H.W.G.png|'The Heavy' realistic_reshiram_by_arkeis_pokemon-d48twa5.jpg|Reshiram Zekrom-reshiram-and-zekrom-23671491-894-894.jpg|'Zekrom' geina-malavolti-kyurem-art-tade-piece.jpg|Kyurem Hes-an-angry-Ryu.png|'Kage' Dva-screenshot-001.jpg|'D-va' Arvis_(FEH).png|'Arvis' NergalArtwork.png|'Nergal' Reaper-portrait.png|'Reaper' kyogre.png|'Kyogre' Groudon.png|'Groundon' Shanoa.png|'Shanoa' Jody_Summer.png|'Jody Summers' Honey Lemon.png|'Honey Lemon' D77.jpg|'Pharah' TsubasaOribeCarnage.png|'Tsubasa Oribe' JadeDiscord.png|'Jade' ciri.jpg|'Ciri' Stylist2Trendsetters.png|'Stylist' Pauline spirit.png|'Pauline' Shinnok_render.png|'Shinnok' MHGen-Dreadqueen_Rathian_Render_001.png|'DreadQueen Rathian' MHGen-Silverwind_Nargacuga_Render_001.png|'SilverWind Nargacuga' MHGen-Deadeye_Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|'DeadEye Yain Garuga' MHGen-Dreadking_Rathalos_Render_001.png|'DraedKing Rathalos' dr_wily_render_by_nibroc_rock_d924nun-pre.png|'Dr Willy' MHGen-Hellblade_Glavenus_Render_001.png|'HellBlade Glavenus' MHGU-Boltreaver_Astalos_Render_001.png|'BoltReaver Astalos' MHGU-Soulseer_Mizutsune_Render_001.png|'SoulSeer Mizutsune' Rouge the bat legacy render by nibroc rock-daz1j3a.png|'Rouge' Blaze The Cat 2.png|'Blaze' MHGU-Elderfrost_Gammoth_Render_001.png|'ElderFrost Gammoth' C38a2a7509d14827784dc9d93bb70dc5.jpg|'Q' G.jpg|'G' Specter_Knight.png|'Specter Knight' RashBattletoads.png|'Rash' Black_Knight.png|'Black Knight(Shovel Knight)' Amy rose 2017 render by jaysonjean-dbcwe95.png|'Amy Rose' 306Aggron.png|'Aggron' Validar.png|'Validar' Ashnard.png|'Ashnard' Walhart_(FE13_Artwork).png|'Walhart' Full_Portrait_Surtr_Ruler_of_Flame.png|'Surtr' Cofagrigus.png|'Cofagrigus' Garon_Heroes.png|'Garon' Vector_Team_Sonic_Racing.png|'Vector' Lyn_Blade_Lord_Spirit.png|'Lyn' 1200px-800Necrozma.png|'Necrozma' Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png|'Scorpion' Raiden MK X.jpg|'Raiden' James_McCloud.png|'James Mccloud' tron.png|'Tron Bonne' Mumkhar.png|'Mumkhar' Inkling SSBU.png|'Inkling' R.O.B. SSB4.png|'R.O.B' Ribbon Girl.png|'Ribbon Girl' (Echo of Spring Man) MinMin.png|'Min Min' Midna (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Midna' Peach SSBU.png|'Princess Peach' Hisoka.png|'Hisoka' Impa - HW.png|'Impa' Octoling Girl Shadowless.png|'Octoling' Squid_Sisters.png|'Squid Sisters(Callie and Marie)' TSR_Zavok.png|'Zavok' Plague_Knight_Spirit.png|'Plague Knight' ARMS Twintelle.png|'Twintelle' Duck Hunt SSB4.png|'Duck Hunt' Ashley.png|'Ashley' Viridiart.png|'Viridi' Twili Midna Mirror.png|'Twilight Midna' Dusknoir.png|'Dusknoir' Eliza-tekken7-character-artwork-white.png|'Eliza' Mr. Game & Watch SSB4.png|'Mr. Game And Watch ' Krystal.png|'Krystal' Chandelure.png|'Chandelure' Risky Boots.png|'Risky Boots' 1200px-Corrin-Alt1_SSBU.png|'Corrin' 1200px-Robin-Alt1 SSBU.png|'Robin' Fe7Hector.png|'Hector' HW Lana.png|'Lana' Pyra.png|'Pyra' Mythra.png|'Mythra' MoragDiscord.png|'Morag and Brighid' Pneuma.png|'Pneuma' Saturos.jpg|'Saturos' Rainbow Mika Render.png|'Rainbow Mika' Chun Li.png|'Chun Li' Sports daisy alternate costume transparent by pavlovs walrus dd1wjud-pre.png|'Daisy' Blackbeard_One_Piece.png|'Blackbeard' All_Might_Hero_Form_Full_Body.png|'All Might' All_For_One_Profile.png|'All For One' Iori_Yagami.png|'Iori Yagami' Byleth.png|'Byleth' Phosphora.png|'Phosphora' Am.png|'Pandoria(Amazon)' Cammy.png|'Cammy' Young Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Young Link' Tifa KHII.png|'Tifa Lockhart' Grodus.png|'Grodus' Magnus_Von_Grapple.png|'Lord Crump' Sakura street fighter v render by denderotto dc0soxe-fullview.png|'Sakura' Nia artwork.png|'Nia' XC2 Nia Blade Artwork.png|'Nia(Catalyst)' PXZ2-KOS-MOS.png|'Kos-Mos' TeamLora.png|'Team Lora' PhoenixBI.png|'Phoenix' Dave The Intern.png|'Dave The Intern' demise_artwork.png|'Demise' Guts.png|'Guts' Masked Lumen Sage Bayonetta 2 render.png|'Balder' grima.png|'Grima' Trevor_Spirit_CoD.png|'Trevor Belmont' Scourge.png|'Scourage' BlackShadow.png|'Black Shadow' Magus2.png|'Magus' Ardyn.png|'Ardyn' Cia.png|'Cia' Gordeau_the_Harvester_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Gordeau' BBTAG_Carmine.png|'Carmine' XC2-Metsu-artwork.png|'Malos' Gilgamesh.png|'Gilgamesh' Accelerator.full.869004.jpg|'Accelerator' Tekken7-Geese.jpg|'Geese' Maxresdefault.jpg|'M.Bison' Sosuke_Aizen.png|'Sosuke Aizen' Madara-Uchiha.png|'Madara Uchiha' Piccolo.png|'Picolo' Sol image rev.png|'Sol Badguy' Perfect cell.png|'Cell' Frieza Artwork.png|'Frieza' YhwachBase3.png|'Yhwach' Raven_-_Revelator.png|'Raven' Broly_Artwork.png|'Broly' Beerus.png|'Beerus' Papyrus the sassy skeleton by lazydayzgamez-d9etbi5.png|'Papyrus' Sans from undertale render2 by nibroc rock-d9ez6f2.png|'Sans' CynthiaArt.png|'Cynthia' XC2 Elma.png|'Elma' Shulk SSBU.png|'Shulk' Bayonetta SSBUltimate.png|'Bayonetta' Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|'Jeanne' Bubsy-1.png|'Bubsy' PussInBootsTransparent.png|'Puss and Boots' Lord.png|'Lord Farquad' DonkeyTransparent.png|'Donkey' Shrek SSBL.png|'Shrek' Vegeta ssj blue 3 by saodvd-darhy77.png|'Vegeta' Goku.png|'Goku' Rosalina SSBU.png|'Rosalina' Chara.png|'Chara' Zelda SSBU.png|'Zelda' Gooigi.png|'Goouigi' Palutena SSBU.png|'Palutena' 1404974-3ds kidicarus 04char03 e3.png|'Medusa' Asriel_Dreemurr_Render.png|'Asriel Dreemurr' Giygas.png|'Giygas' Zanza_final_concept (1).jpg|'Zanza' Hades smash bros trophy render by nibroc rock-da26jh8.png|'Hades' Zamasu.png|'Zamasu' Goku Black.png|'Goku Black' Dimentio.png|'Dimentio' Tabuu.png|'Tabuu' Waluigi2012London.png|'Waluigi' DLC Characters(S Tier/G1-G2) (S+ Tier/G3-4) (SS+ are OP(God Tier/Secret Door)$100 DLC Expansion Characters(Master Rank).- Once you unlock all characters, you have an ability to unlock these DLC characters, but you need certain requirements to get these characters. Doing a mission event story mode to unlock these characters are like the quest to go to G1-G4, from Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate. But in this game, the difficulties are G1-G3(G3 is the Hardest and its lv12 CPU). In Classic Mode, once you defeat a boss, there will be a warning alarm sound which is similar to Monster Hunter Portable 3rd that a mysterious foe has appeared. It is Optional, and you can press fight or go to credits. for the mysterious foe, the following ones that invade in classic mode after you defeat a boss and acts like a secret boss are: Infinite, Akuma, Rugal, Sephiroth, Bazelgeuse, Rajang, Deviljho, Behemoth, Bahamaut, Senator Armstrong, Darth Vader, Dio Brando, Unkown, Mi-Ru, Juri, Brachydios, Tigrex, Bloodbath Diablos, Hazama, Loki, Vergil, and Iris Heart. If you defeat a mysterious foe, you don't unlock them, but you get money, Challenger Hammer, special spirits, Materials, and custom moves for DLC Characters. The DLC Story is about DLC characters are fighting Villains and eventually the true mastermind, Galactus. The God Tier/ Secret Door Characters are unlocked when you cleared the DLC Story Mode. There would be a mysterious rainbow door that you go, and to encounter and fight these characters. This is Similar to Brawl where Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf are hidden characters that are not part of the Subspece Emmisary Story Mode. These God Tier Characters are beyond lv 12 CPU. Once you defeat a God Tier character, you unlock them and they are playable.) '' Groose Artwork.png|'Groose'(G1) Chris redfield revelations pro render by allan valentine-d59eemt.png|'Chris Redfield'(G1) RE6_Leon_(China).png|'Leon Kennedy'(G1) Steamax.png|'Steamax'(G1) Nero_DMC5.png|'Nero'(G1) V.png|'V'(G1) NemT-Type.png|'Nemesis'(G1) Johnny_Render_mk_11_1.png|'Johnny Cage'(G1) RE5 Albert Wesker2.png|'Albert Wesker'(G1) Luka - Bayo2.png|'Luka'(G1) Enzo single.png|'Enzo'(G1) Commander-stand.png|'The Commander'(G1) Mgs solid raiden.png|'Raiden'(G1) Roxas.png|'Roxas'(G1) Judd and Li'l Judd.png|'Judd and Li'l Judd'(G1) Compa.png|'Compa'(G1) IF_V2.png|'IF'(G1) Rom_and_Ram.png|'Rom and Ram'(G1) Anonydeath_V.png|'Anonydeath'(G1) INFINITE Sonic Forces.png|'Infinite'(G1) Kid_goku.png|'Kid Goku'(G1) MHW-Handler_Render_001.png|'The Handler'(G1) Jedah.png|'Jedah'(G1) Arfoire_VII.png|'Arfoire'(G1) Kakyoin_EoH.png|'Kakyoin'(G1) Jolyne_ASB.png|'Jolyne'(G1) polnareff4.png|'Polnareff'(G1) Avdol.png|'Avdol'(G1) OldJosephEoH.png|'Joseph Joestar'(G1) Terra KHBBS.png|'Terra'(G1) MH3U-Plesioth_Render_001.png|'Plesioth'(G1) Doctor Eggman Rio2016.png|'Dr Eggman'(G1) Rugal bernstein kof 98 ol by zeref ftx d97c71t-pre.png|'Rugal Bernstein'(G1) Jonathan_Joestar.png|'Jonathan Joestar'(G1) Vert_V2.png|'Vert'(G1) Akame_Render(normal).png|'Akame'(G1) Nepgear_V2.png|'Nepgear'(G1) PurpleSister.png|'Purple Sister'(G1) Green_Heart.png|'Green Heart'(G1) Umio.png|'Umio'(G1) RodinRender.png|'Rodin'(G1) FrontierGen-Baruragaru Render 002.png|'Barugarugu'(G1) FrontierGen-Lolo Gougarf and Ray Gougarf Render 001.png|'Lolo and Ray Gougarf'(G1) Captain-america.png|'Captain America'(G1) Wolverine.png|'Wolverine'(G1) Steven_Armstrong.png|'Senator Armstrong'(G1) Felicia.png|'Felicia'(G2) Yuri kozukata fatal frame.png|'Yuri Kozukata'(G2) Nyotengu.png|'Nyotengu'(G2) Claire.png|'Claire Redfield'(G2) Mvc2-jill.png|'Jill Valentine'(G2) Marvel_vs._Capcom_3_-_Trish.png|'Trish'(G2) Lady_(Model)_DMC4.png|'Lady'(G2) Dio Brando.png|'Dio Brando'(G2) AkumaSSBC.png|'Akuma(G2)' DanteDMC5.png|'Dante'(G2) 07 oniartwork.jpg|'Oni'(G2) Darth.jpg|'Darth Vader'(G2) Johny.png|'Johnny'(G2) Zero Zsaber Spirit.png|'Zero'(G2) Valstrax.png|'Valstrax'(G2) Pyron.png|'Pyron'(G2) nightmarei.jpg|'Nightmare'(G2) Mega Man X Spirit.png|'Megaman X'(G2) Kenshiro.png|'Kenshiro'(G2) KSA Galacta Knight model.png|'Galatica Knight'(G2) 2bee.png|'2B'(G2) IronFist.png|'Iron Fist'(G2) Eggman Nega Mario Sonic Rio.png|'Dr Eggman Nega'(G2) Esdeath.png|'Esdeath'(G2) mhw-diablos_render_001.png|'Diablos'(G2) MHWI-Tigrex_Render_001.png|'Tigrex'(G2) MHGen-Grimclaw Tigrex Render 001.png|'Grimclaw Tigrex'(G2) MUA3_Black_Widow.png|'Black Widow'(G2) Classic sonic cg style by mintenndo-d8rf7o3.png|'Classic Sonic'(G2) 2ndGen-Ukanlos Render 001.png|'Ukanlos'(G2) 2ndGen-Akantor Render 001.png|'Akanator'(G2) Spider-Man.png|'Spiderman'(G2) BlackPanther.png|'Black Panther'(G2) MVCI Venom transparent render.png|'Venom'(G2) Rocket.png|'Rocket Racoon'(G2) Iggy_ASB.png|'Iggy'(G2) MH4U-Gogmazios Render 001.png|'Gogmazios'(G2) MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png|'Amatsu'(G2) Dr. Strange.png|'Dr Strange'(G2) TonyStark.png|'Iron Man'(G2) bruno_bucciarati_gw.png|'Bruno'(G2) FrontierGen-Meraginasu Render 001.png|'Meraginasu'(G2) FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|'Zeruresu'(G3) Mi Ru (Unknown Flying Fox).png|'Mi_Ru(Unknown Flying Fox)'(G3) UNKNOWNGOD.png|'Unknown(Black Flying Wyvern)'(G3) od.png|'Odibaterasu'(G3) Adachi_P4U_Artwork (1).png|'Tohru Adachi'(G3) Enrico Puci.png|'Enrico Pucci'(G3) Diavolo.png|'Diavolo'(G3) Sora KHIII.png|'Sora'(G3) Riku_KHIII.png|'Riku'(G3) Mickey.png|'Mickey Mouse'(G3) Donald Duck KH3.png|'Donald'(G3) 312px-Goofy 02 KHIII.png|'Goofy'(G3) Kefka Dissidia.png|'Kefka'(G3) juggernaut_full_artwork.png|'Juggernaut'(G3) Garland_CG.png|'Garland'(G3) Golbez.png|'Golbez'(G3) Exdeath.png|'Exdeath'(G3) Goda.jpg|'Dire Miralis'(G3) P5 Morgana character artwork.png|'Morgana'(G3) Josuke_ASB.png|'Josuke'(G3) P5_Ryuji_Sakomoto,_Phantom_Thief.png|'Ryuji'(G3) P5_Yusuke_Kitagawa,_Phantom_Thief.png|'Yusuke'(G3) P5 Goro Akechi.png|'Goro'(G3) Rei.png|'Rei Ryghts'(G3) MUA3_Magneto.png|'Magneto'(G3) Thor_Odinson.png|'Thor'(G3) KiraYoshikage_jojoeoh.png|'Kira'(G3) MHWI-Fulgur_Anjanath_Render_001.png|'Fulgur Anjanath'(G3) 1200px-BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Jin_Kisaragi_Main.png|'Jin Kisaragi' (G3) mhwi-ebony_odogaron_render_001.png|'Ebony Odogaron'(G3) Hulk.png|'Hulk'(G3) Johnathon Blaze (Earth-12131) 001.png|'Ghost Rider'(G3) Asura, the Demigod of Wrath.png|'Asura'(G3) Silver02.png|'Silver'(G3) Carnage_Render.png|'Carnage'(G3) Mitsuru Kirijo.png|'Mitsuru'(G3) Img-kasumi.png|'Kasumi'(G3) Lilith.png|'Lilith'(G4) MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|'Molten Tigrex'(G4) Camilla.png|'Camilla'(G4) Artwork Edelgard.png|'Edelgard'(G4) Azuraf.png|'Azura'(G4) Ebony_Maw_DSSB.png|'Ebony Maw'(G4) Caeda.png|'Caeda'(G4) DemitriRender.png|'Demitri Maximoff'(G4) Speed_Weed.png|'Speedwagon'(G4) MUA3_Scarlet_Witch.png|'Scarlet Witch'(G4) Xemnas Final Form.png|'Xemnas'(G4) 2ndGen-Yama_Tsukami_Render_001.png|'Yamatsukami' (G4) Ibuki.png|'Ibuki'(G4) An takamaki.png|'Ann'(G4) Haru.png|'Haru'(G4) Batman.png|'Batman'(G4) Young Joseph.png|'Young Joseph Joestar'(G4) Deadpool.png|'Deadpool'(G4) Lisa Lisa.png|'Lisa Lisa'(G4) Master xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort'(G4) Yu_Narukami_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Yu'(G4) Uni V2.png|'Uni'(G4) Azrael (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Azrael'(G4) Affimojas.png|'Affimojas'(G4) P5 Makoto Nijima, Phantom Thief.png|'Makoto'(G4) Joker SSBU.png|'Joker'(G4) Adult_Neptune-0.png|'Adult Neptune'(G4) Ada_wong (1).png|'Ada Wong'(G4) Kokonoe_Mercury_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Kokonoe Mercury'(G4) wonderwoman.png|'Wonder Woman'(G4) MUA3_Psylocke.png|'Psylocke'(G4) Juri.jpg|'Juri'(G4) Peashy (1).png|'Peashy'(G4) Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Litchi'(G4) Plutia.png|'Plutia'(G4) Nu-13_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Nu-13'(G4) YellowHeart_Weapons.png|'Yellow Heart'(G4) BlazBlue_Central_Fiction_Makoto_Nanaya_Main.png|'Makoto'(G4) Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Neptune.png|'Neptune'(G4) Tsubaki_Yayoi_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Tsubaki'(G4) Celica A. Mercury (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Celica. A Mercury'(G4) Noire V2.png|'Noire'(G4) Blanc V2.png|'Blanc'(G4) White Heart.png|'White Heart'(G4) Black Heart V2.png|'Black Heart'(G4) Uzume2.png|'Uzume'(G4) Persona-5-the-royal-kasumi-yoshizawa-phantom-thieves-outfit-artwork.png|'Kasumi'(G4) Menat by notsofinalcake-dbmgxh4.png|'Menat'(G4) Noel Vermillion (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Noel'(G4) Kurome.png|'Kurome'(G4) DC Black Adam.png|'Black Adam'(G4) BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Yuuki Terumi Main.png|'Yuuki Terumi'(G4) Ultron_Avengers_Aliance_2_Render.png|'Ultron'(G4) Mind Stone Leader SigmaMMX.png|'Sigma'(G4) Reality Stone Leader Darkseid.jpeg|'Darkseid'(G4) Time Stone Leader Doomsday_Injustice_.png|'Doomsday'(G4) Power Stone Leader Dormammu-UMVC3-Win-Pose-Render.png|'Dormmamu'(G4) Space Stone Leader Over_Heaven_Dio.jpg|'Over Heaven Dio'(Soul Stone Leader) Iris heart render by porcelainskinneddoll d9lliil-pre.png|'Iris Heart'(G4) FunnyValentine.png|'Funny Valentine'(G4) Adam_Warlock.png|'Adam Warlock'(G4) Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Ragna'(G4) Part_4_Jotaro.png|'Jotaro Kujo'(G4) Superman.png|'Superman'(G4) Large.png|'Purple Heart'(G4) GIOGIOFIVE (1).png|'Giorno Giovanna'(G4) MHW-Behemoth Render 002.png|'Behemoth'(G4) 41689-thanos-avengers infinity war-pc game-creative arts-art-750x1334.jpg|'Thanos'(G4) DMC4SE Vergil.png|'Vergil'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Hazama Main(A).png|'Hazama'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Jiren (dragon ball fighterz).png|'Jiren'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Dry bowser new render by nibroc rock-daxjexr.png|'Dry Bowser'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Gill-illuminati.jpg|'Gill'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) KSA_Animal_Friends_artwork_transparent.png|'Animal Friends'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Psyduck.png|'Psyduck'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) DetectivePikachuSpirit.png|'Detective Pikachu'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) S.T.H._-_Artwork_-_10_(Shadow).png|'Shadow'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 1536907035011.png|'Bloodlust Diablos'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 1200px-717Yveltal.png|'Yvetal'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) FrontierGen-Xiang_Tien_Render_001.png|'Shantien'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) FrontierGen-Duremudira Render 001.png|'Duremudira'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) FrontierGen-Disufiroa_Render_003 (1).png|'Dhisufiora'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Monster-hunter-world 6025048.jpg|'Alatreon'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Black fatalis and the sky will fall by yian garuga anonyme-dagg36e.jpg|'Fatalis'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Crimson.jpg|'Crimson Fatalis'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Alucard.jpg|'Alucard(Hellsing)'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Rugal.jpg|'God/Ultimate Rugal'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Keanu.jpg|'Keanu Reeves'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Godzilla.png|'Godzilla'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 9c3ec6b23a01d3649c2ca15ae4dfc190.png|'Shaggy'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Popeye.png|'Popeye'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Bugs_Bunny.png|'Bugs Bunny'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Big Chungus.png|'Big Chungus'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Chuck_Norris.png|'Chuck Norris'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MarvelBlackheart.jpg|'Blackheart'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Mewtwo SSBU.png|'Mewtwo'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Shadow_Mewtwo.png|'Shadow Mewtwo'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Dialga.png|'Dialga'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Palkia.png|'Palkia'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 491Darkrai.png|'Darkrai'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Saitama.png|'Saitama'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Hakumen (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Hakumen'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Esper-Bahamut-1.png|'Bahamaut'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 487Giratina-Altered.png|'Giratina'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Volga.png|'Volga'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Arceus.png|'Arceus'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Relius Clover (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Relius Clover'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Loki.png|'Loki'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Jubei_Main.png|'Jubei'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Dr Fate.jpg|'Dr. Fate'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) KairiKH3.png|'Kairi'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Tsubaki_Yayoi_(Izayoi)_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Izayoi'(God Tier/Secret Door) Mai_Natsume_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork) (1).png|'Mai Natsume'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Rachel_Alucard_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Rachel Alucard'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Nine The Phantom (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle).png|'Nine'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Hades Izanami (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Izanami'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) P5_Futaba_Sakura.png|'Futuba'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Xion_(Keyblade)_KHIII.png|'Xion'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Lightning_FFXIII-2.png|'Lightning'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) HWL Linkle Artwork.png|'Linkle'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Aqua_KHIII.png|'Aqua'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Lucina SSBU.png|'Lucina'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Morrigan-Normal (Cross Edge).png|'Morrigan'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Ff7 sephiroth by ninjatic.jpg|'Sephiroth'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MHW-Bazelgeuse_Render_001.png|'Bazelgeuse'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Savage deviljho hd by mastervenusflytrap-d68jo2m.png|'Deviljho'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Brachydios.png|'Brachydios'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Velkhana.png|'Velkhana'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MHWI-Namielle Render 001.png|'Namielle'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) MHRoC-Zinogre Art 001.jpg|'Zinogre'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) FrontierGen-Stygian Zinogre Render 001.png|'Stygian Zinogre'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Rajang-.png|'Rajang'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Kars (1).png|'Kars'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) white_fatalis.jpg|'White Fatalis'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Vaati by goldprincess-d3egxth.jpg|'Vaati'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) DrDoom.png|'Dr. Doom'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) 582.png|'Susanoo'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Waddle Dee Smashified.png|'Waddle Dee/Bandana Waddle Dee'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Lara croft.png|'Lara Croft'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Mai-13extra2.png|'Mai'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Athena.png|'Athena'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) sakuya.jpg|'Sakuya'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Nakoruru.png|'Nakoruru'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Miku V4x Promotional 2.png|'Hatsune Miku'(God Tier/Guiding Landsr) Shantae.png|'Shantae'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Celica.png|'Celica'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Tharja.png|'Tharja'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Nero_(Playable_Saber).png|'Saber'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) BB.jpg|'BB'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) DgsmkrQXkAct-E9.png|'Princess Hilda'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) Marin (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Marin'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) reimu_hakurei.png|'Reimu Hakurei'(God Tier/Guiding Lands) '' Unlocking Criteria: Costumes Category:Browse